Cullen Tales
by LuvableGummyBear
Summary: Just a couple of stories about what goes on in the Cullen's lives. New Chapter up.
1. Connect Four

Edward's POV

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, leaving me alone with Jasper and Alice. Just great. Alice walked up to me with a cheery, bright expression on her face, doing a twirl in her graceful walk. I took in a deep breath as I read her thoughts. Oh no. "Hey, Edward… will you play Connect Four with me?"she asked sweetly. I sighed."Why? That's a stupid game."I said with a roll of my eyes. "Please?"Alice asked again, with an adorable look. I sighed again and reluctantly agreed."Fine."I told her and got up, going to play Connect Four with my sister. We got out the game and separated the pieces, I was black and Alice was red. "Me first!"Alice cheered and placed in her piece. I sighed. While I read her mind, knowing what move she was going to do, she used her visions to know what move I was going to do. It was a stalemate. I began to put it in and she giggled and I knew she already had a way to beat me. I began to place it in a different place and she giggled more. This went on for at least a minute, until I lashed out at the board, knocking it to the ground. "That's it! I quit!"I said, frustrated, and walked out of the room. As I walked away, I could hear Alice giggling."Your turn, Jazzy!"she cheered. "Oh God…"Jasper said and I laughed at his thoughts.


	2. Esme and Carlisle Play

Esme and Carlisle Play

Esme's POV

I was in the kitchen baking a cake for Renesmee; at times she only liked blood, though at other times she loved my baking. She had practically begged me to make my chocolate cake for her, so I agreed. I mean, how could I say no to that sweet angelic face? It was impossible to ever deny her anything! Especially I. I am, as Emmett calls me, a pushover. It's hard to say no to my family.

I continued to bake the cake, mixing the chocolate batter, thoroughly until it was completely mixed. As I was getting ready to pour it in the cake pan, I listened to a soft, melodic chuckle from behind me and smiled, setting the bowl down before turning to face no one other than my husband. Carlisle smiled at me like he always did and I smiled back, he kissed me softly. "What are you doing, darling?"he asked me with his ever so gentle voice. "Baking."I answered back. Then all of a sudden as he looked at the cake batter, there was a grin on his face that looked sort of… mischievous. I watched him take a little tiny bit onto his finger with another chuckle escaping from his lips as he looked at me. What was he doing? He then completely caught me off guard and smeared the batter on my lips! "Ugh!"I exclaimed, wiping my mouth, tasting the chocolate slightly. To humans, it must be delicious, but to us it tastes horrible. I can't believe he just did that! "Carlisle…"I muttered before I swiped up some of the batter in my hand and looked at my grinning husband. Boy was he going to get it.

Carlisle's POV

I laughed at Esme, the look on her face when she tasted the chocolate was priceless. I only wish that I would've had a camera at the moment. As she mumbled my name, probably still tasting chocolate on her lips, I only grinned wider. As she looked at me with a huge glob of batter lingering on her fingertips, I looked back at her with a sense of amusement."Esme, what do you think you're doing?"I asked and chuckled softly. Esme had no answer; She only grinned as I had done, before she smeared the cake batter all over my mouth, giving me the look of a beard. My tongue touched the edge of my lip and I cringed in disgust."Lovely…"I said, taking a napkin from the counter, then wiping off my lips. "I'll let that go…"I said, but Esme only smeared just a bit more batter on my face. I smiled as I stood there. "Esme, I really think that you don't want to-" I was instantly cut off by a handful of flour which was flung in my face. Well, now she has just pushed me too far. So, I took a handful of batter and Esme's eyes immediately widened. I merely chuckled. "Carlisle… Carlisle, I'm sorry…"she said, but oh it was too late. I then placed my hand gently to her face, rubbing the chocolate onto her skin. When I finished, her eyes widened, and suddenly, I had an entire bowl of batter thrown over my head. Esme burst into laughter then. Oh it was on…

Edward's POV

I was trying to play my piano, when I kept hearing noises come from the kitchen; Crashing, banging, laughing, screaming… Now I wanted to know what the hell was going on in there. I stood from the seat of my piano and walked to the kitchen, not being able to believe what I found. I saw Esme and Carlisle, throwing all kinds of food on each other, screaming as they were hit themselves, laughing as they hit the other. Wow. That was all I could think. Wow. I walked out of the room, not daring to interrupt.


	3. Fun with Esme

Alice's POV

Oh…my… gosh! I just had a vision that is so mean, but at the same time funny. Emmett and Jasper are planning to do things that annoy Esme and they want me to help them. They were coming to ask me if I will or not in like ten minutes! I had no idea what I was going to answer. I couldn't be mean to Esme like that! But at the same time… it was all in fun, right? And I could not say no to my Jazzy.

Oh no, here they come! "Hey, Alice."Jasper said to me in his lulling southern accent. "Hey… so…."I said. Emmett grinned."We're gonna pull all kinds of pranks on Esme today, we want you to help!"he said excitedly. "Well… why do you want to do that?"I asked curiously. "Because, we kind of have nothing else better to do. We would prank Carlisle, but he's at the hospital all day."Jasper said. "So, will you help us, Alice?"he asked me sweetly. Oh no… I felt… eager. "Yes, of course, my Jazzy Wazzy!"I said, suddenly happy to do this. Damn my husband and his stupid mood control!

Esme's POV

I had just gotten out of the shower, my entire body clean and rid of that horrible dog smell. I had gone over to Jacob's house to bring him and his dad cookies. I love them so much but I cannot stand their odor. I could never say that to them though; It would hurt their feelings! I keep my thoughts to myself whenever I smell them.

I put my clothes, a lovely white blouse and skirt which Carlisle bought for me, then fixed my caramel colored hair in its usual style. I went downstairs and was surprised to see no one in the living room. Had everyone left? I was sure that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were home. Oh, they probably just went out hunting. I walked into the kitchen to just get a glass of water and I gasped at what I saw. The kitchen windows were completely broken and shattered. There were dirty foot prints on the ground, leading through the back door. I looked at them angrily and ran out. I smelled the air as I looked at the tracks. Emmett's scent. I growled and followed.

The tracks led to the pool and I looked around, wondering where Emmett was hiding. I then caught another scent. Jasper. All of a sudden, in one second, I was pushed into the pool! I emerged, angry, looking around for Jasper, but he had already ran away. I growled more as I got up from the water and grabbed a towel, which was conveniently placed by the pool side and mopped water off of my face. I froze as I felt something new on my skin, pulling the towel away from my face. I looked at my hands, which were covered in purple paint, as was the towel! I can't believe they would do this to me! Well, they think that I am just a sweet little mother who won't fight back, well they better think again! 

Emmett's POV

HAHAHA! The look on her face when it got covered in paint was so hilarious! I got a picture of it on my iPhone! Ha! Alice just came up to me, looking worried."Em, we should really stop now. We shouldn't be too mean to her. Esme is our _mom_ after all. "she said. I sighed. She was right."Fine."I said reluctantly, wanting to continue the pranks. "We'll stop."I said and went upstairs to my bedroom. I nearly died seeing what was in front of me. My video games….all smashed up on the floor… my Xbox… on fire… My… my football… deflated… I wanted to cry!

Jasper's POV

Now I was bored again. I wanted to prank Esme some more. I didn't even get to manipulate her yet. Not fair. I went up to my room and gasped. All over the walls, floors, ceiling was… blood…Out of instinct I jumped onto the wall, going into a frenzy, then rolling on the floor like a maniac. Wait…I sniffed the 'blood' again and realized it was fake blood, covered in Renesmee's scent. Wow, I feel like an idiot…

Alice's POV

I had a vision of what Esme had done and laughed to myself. I looked around for Esme and found her a few moments later; she was all cleaned up and pretty again and smiling. I giggled. "Good one, Esme."I told her and sat by her side. Esme grinned."I hope those boys have learned their lesson. Don't mess with Esme."she said with an evil chuckle.


End file.
